


Consulting Conversations

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, probably episode 4 but I can't really remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: “I suppose I was running through all the justifications I gave myself for not discussing me starting to work with the NYPD with you.”“I’m not angry if that’s what you’re worried about,” Andy said as he gave Dylan’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Dylan looked up at him.“But maybe you should be, because you were right."Dylan and Andy have a conversation about Dylan consulting for the NYPD and share a few kisses.





	Consulting Conversations

“Now I may not be an expert in human behaviour, but I do consider myself an expert in your behaviour,” Andy said as he walked into Dylan’s study and saw the pensive look on his face. “So I know that that look on your face is your thinking face, and I also that know you finished the case. So, what’s up?” Dylan chuckled at his words and held out his hand, pulling Andy to sit on the desk in front of him when Andy had slid his fingers into his.  


“I was thinking about everything,” Dylan said, and Andy bobbed his head up and down.  


“Big topic.” Dylan chuckled again and flashed him a smile.  


“I suppose I was running through all the justifications I gave myself for not discussing me starting to work with the NYPD with you.”  


“I’m not angry if that’s what you’re worried about,” Andy said as he gave Dylan’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Dylan looked up at him.  


“But maybe you should be, because you were right. We talked about you leaving law and buying the bar endlessly and had maybe a thirty second conversation about me consulting. How is that fair?” Andy opened his mouth to speak, but Dylan squeezed his hand as if he wanted Andy to wait so he let his mouth fall shut.  


“It wasn’t fair. And I think that the reason that I didn’t want to discuss it was so that I wouldn’t have to face the fact that I broke a promise. I promised you when I got out of my previous life that there wouldn’t be anymore life-threatening danger and now here I am running after murders and psychopaths.” They both laughed slightly, and Dylan lifted their joined hands and pressed a few quick kisses to the back of Andy’s.  


“My turn to talk now?” Dylan laughed and nodded.  


“Absolutely,” he said. Andy grinned and leaned forward slightly.  


“Try not to interrupt.”  


“I’ll try.”  


“Firstly, regarding your promise I feel like CIA life threatening is a different level than NYPD murders. And really, I only wanted to talk about it so that I could let you know that I support you and so that we could be on the same page with each other. Because I kind of knew that you were going to be doing the consulting thing from murder one.”  


“Oh really?” Dylan asked with an eyebrow raised which Andy copied because he had interrupted, and Dylan laughed and waved his free hand in a go on gesture. “I’m sorry. Keep going.”  


“Yes really. And I knew because you had a sparkle in your eyes that I hadn’t seen since you started teaching. Which made me realize how happy it made you.” Dylan leaned forward at that, clenching almost desperately at Andy’s hands.  


“I was happy with you and teaching,” he interjected, like he had to make sure that Andy knew, that Andy understood he was enough. Andy nodded at his words, while reaching up and cupping Dylan’s cheek in his hand.  


“Yes, you were happy with teaching, but now you’re happy with a purpose. The sparkle wasn’t happiness it was purpose which is something teaching and I couldn’t give you. Which is understandable, because I don’t know if I love you enough to become a psychopath and commit crimes for you to solve.” Dylan laughed at that and smiled up at Andy in that loving way that still made Andy’s stomach flip.  


“I would never be able to catch you.” Andy raised up his eyebrow up again and Dylan’s smiled widened before he corrected himself. “I would never be able to send you to prison.”  


“Better, but I wasn’t done.”  


“I apologize again,” Dylan said with a small nod of his head.  


“Basically, I understand why you were worried to talk about it, but I also understand that this is something that you need to do. After all, I would rather spend one year with you happy with purpose then ten with you only happy.”  


“Oh, using my own words against me. That’s foul play,” Dylan said, and Andy grinned.  


“They were just such good words that convinced me to leave my soul crushing law career with the support of my very loving husband,” Andy said, and Dylan laughed and tugged him into his lap. Andy slung his arms around Dylan’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.  


“He sounds like a very smart man, this husband of yours,” Dylan said with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. Andy tipped his head to one side as if he was thinking about it.  


“Very smart. Too smart to deserve me.” Dylan’s eyes softened at that and he leaned in and kissed Andy softly.  


“I’m afraid you have the deserving backwards, my love.” Andy pulled away slightly so that he could study Dylan’s face.  


“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Andy said just to make Dylan laugh before he leaned back in. “Now don’t think I forgot that you interrupted me twice during my heartfelt speech.”  


“I didn’t think you would forget.”  


“I’m sure you can make it up to me.” Dylan’s smile had grown impossibly wide and the teasing glimmer had come back into his eyes.  


“Any suggestions?” Andy shrugged casually.  


“What does my behaviour suggest?” He asked as flirtatiously as he could manage. Dylan smirked before he leaned in and gave Andy several long, lingering kisses while he slid his arms around Andy’s waist to secure him in his lap.  


“Forgiven?” Dylan asked a few uncountable moments later. Andy hummed thoughtfully.  


“For the first interruption,” he determined and then pulled Dylan in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the "my love" thing isn't canon, but are you really going to try and tell me that Dylan Reinhart doesn't refer to Andy as 'my love' on certain occasions?  
> I thought not.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the read and the support! I appreciate it!


End file.
